User blog:HAWAIIANpikachu/Funny moments in Long Live the Queen
This is... Funny moments I encounter in LLtQ, Warning, spoilers ahead! Remember, people can't cause a civil war against you if you have a hostage. A nice peaceful beginning.... A bit later, Briony catches up with you. Briony, Lady Mead: Hello, Elodie. It's so wonderful that you're going to be Queen now. Briony, Lady Mead: I mean, I am sorry about your mother... Elodie, Crown Princess: Thanks. Briony, Lady Mead: ... but think of the opportunities you're going to have! You're so lucky. That's an odd way of putting it. Briony, Lady Mead: Anyway, I was wondering, now that you're almost Queen and everything... have they told you all the secrets? Elodie, Crown Princess: What secrets? Briony, Lady Mead: Like, how to get into the old palace! I've heard it's packed full of treasure. Elodie, Crown Princess: You mean the Old Capital by Kathre Lake? The abandoned one? Briony, Lady Mead: Exactly! They had to leave in a hurry, so they left all kinds of treasure behind. Briony, Lady Mead: And nobody ever goes there because the forest is supposed to be haunted, so the treasure's probably still there! Elodie, Crown Princess: (The forest isn't just haunted, it's full of monsters like the keythong!) Elodie, Crown Princess: (But what if she's right and it is full of ancient treasure?) Menu: to help to talk her out of it to her parents Player chose: Offer to help Elodie, Crown Princess: I don't know any secrets about getting into the old palace - yet. Elodie, Crown Princess: But if you come back to the castle with me, we can check the archives. Briony, Lady Mead: Great! I knew you could help. Briony, Lady Mead: I'm supposed to go back to school, but I was already planning to sneak off. Briony, Lady Mead: I'll ditch my escort, sneak ahead, and meet you at the castle! Elodie, Crown Princess: (This could be fun.) ---- Current time: Week 29 Our troops: 4110 Rebel troops: 5110 Elodie, Crown Princess: Wait a minute! Elodie, Crown Princess: The Duchess of Mead is one of the rebels - but we have her daughter Briony here at the castle! Joslyn, King Dowager, Duke of Caloris: Why is Briony here? Elodie, Crown Princess: Long story. She wanted an adventure. Menu: Briony home as a gesture of goodwill Briony hostage Player chose: Hold Briony hostage Elodie, Crown Princess: So I'll write to the rebels and tell them they'd better back down if they value her life. Joslyn, King Dowager, Duke of Caloris: Would you really execute one of your old school friends? Elodie, Crown Princess: Does that even matter? They'll give in. *One week later* Joslyn, King Dowager, Duke of Caloris: The negotiator for the rebels has arrived to speak with you. Diplomat: We require proof that Lady Mead is in your custody and unharmed. Elodie, Crown Princess: Fine. Briony! Get in here! Briony, Lady Mead: What do you want now, Elodie? Briony, Lady Mead: This has been the worst vacation ever! I thought we were supposed to go on an adventure together. Briony, Lady Mead: I am tired of being cooped up in that tower! I want to go home! Elodie, Crown Princess: As you can see, she's her usual self. Diplomat: What are your demands? Menu: only want peace ransom payment for the rebels Player chose: A ransom payment Elodie, Crown Princess: I think you rebels are a little behind on your taxes. Elodie, Crown Princess: You will return to your homes and prepare a tribute of two thousand lassi to be sent to the Royal Treasury. Elodie, Crown Princess: Then Briony will be returned and we will not speak of this 'rebellion' again. Diplomat: Very well. These terms are acceptable. Elodie, Crown Princess: (Yes! I out-maneuvered them!) Le triple kill She looks down, shaking her head. Lucille, Countess of Nix: I... I do have a Lumen crystal. I found it, years ago. It called to me. But I don't know anything about magic. Lucille, Countess of Nix: I can make the crystal appear and disappear, and I can block out sound with it. That's all. Elodie, Crown Princess: (I don't think that's true at all.) Elodie, Crown Princess: (There are traces of old magic around her, too faint to make sense of, but strong.) Elodie, Crown Princess: Why keep it hidden? It's not illegal to be a Lumen. Lucille, Countess of Nix: Magic is dangerous, everyone knows that. People might think I was an evil witch. They wouldn't trust me. Lucille, Countess of Nix: Look at how much trouble the Duchess of Ursul has. Please, Your Highness, don't tell anyone. Menu: her of hiding something her a court position not to tell Player chose: Accuse her of hiding something Elodie, Crown Princess: I don't think you're weak at all. I think there's something else you're hiding. Lucille, Countess of Nix: Like what? You open your mouth to answer her, and -''' '''- find yourself unable to speak or move. Lucille, Countess of Nix: My power isn't like your power, little princess. I control the absence of things. Sound. Light. Life. Lucille, Countess of Nix: But you dying now would be too suspicious. Instead, you're going to have a very unfortunate accident. Lucille, Countess of Nix: You will remain alive and helpless until everyone gives up hope of your recovery, and then you will die. Elodie, Crown Princess: (That's what you think!) Calling on your core of inner strength, you push your own magical energy into her spell, overloading it. Lucille, Countess of Nix: What? What are you doing -''' '''There is a loud noise, and the smell of burning. one evil lumen dead Condemned Man: Save me, Your Majesty! Wasn't my fault. Demons made me do it. Condemned Man: Everyone knows the power of magical beasties! They used me, they twisted my fingers into chains... Condemned Man: My wife found me screaming, she tried to shake me, and the chains wrapped around her... Condemned Man: I need the priestesses to bless me and make me clean again! Elodie, Crown Princess: (Demons? This man is a Lumen! Where did he get a crystal?) Menu: him about crystal him him him Player chose: Question him about crystal Elodie, Crown Princess: It was a demon's magic that killed your wife? Not your own magic? Condemned Man: ... So you know what I am. He throws out his hands, and his fingertips elongate into floating strings of gold. Condemned Man: DIE! Golden chains slash at you like whips. With so much warning, of course, it is easy for you to resist. His attack bounces harmlessly off your shields, the chains flying back in the direction from which they came... where they find an easier target. Before your eyes, the renegade Lumen is choked to death by his own powers. After a moment, an orange crystal materialises next to his body. A second evil lumen dead You trade attacks, one spell sensed and countered by another, reserving your strength as much as possible. It might almost be exciting if your life weren't on the line. You need to end this quickly before his experience allows him to come up with a trick you can't defeat. He's used to dealing with magical attacks, but he might not be expecting a physical one. Perhaps if you rushed him, you could take him off guard? Up close, he couldn't use his fancy spells. But what would you do then? You still have to use magic to win, you can't just grab him and bang his head against the floor. Perhaps you could focus your power into the shape of a sword and attack him with that. Or maybe if you could distract him somehow, you could cast a spell that he couldn't block? Menu: sword him Player chose: Magic sword Motes of shimmering moonlight coalesce into a weapon in your hand. Your first lunge, he dodges, rolling to the ground. But you recover quickly and strike again. In the confined space of the warded circle, there is nowhere for him to run. The final strike of your moonblade parts his head from his shoulders. You have won. Get rekted Elodie, Crown Princess: Good afternoon, Countess. Elodie, Crown Princess: What a lovely brooch you're wearing. It reminds me a bit of one my mother used to wear. Elodie, Crown Princess: I suppose you have an eye for valuable prizes, don't you? Elodie, Crown Princess: Ready to leap in and snatch them the instant they become available, to keep them out of anyone else's hands? Pictures Category:Blog posts